


Season 2.5

by Cysteine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: I tried to do one of those 100 word drabbles, and I kept it under 300 instead.Think of the song "Corrupt" by Depeche Mode.





	

Danny was pulled back by her hair, leaving her whimpering for more as Kirsch scrambled to get away.

"PERRY! What... she bit me!"

Danny tried to turn but found the grip on her to be inhumanely strong.

"Well, of course she did. I just raised her from beyond the 7 gates and put her soul back in. The trip is quite tiring." Perry didn't sound like her usual self, Danny idly thought as she licked her lips and realized that she hungered for more blood.

"I... I last recall a sharp pain..." she touched her back to find no wound where she expected it.

"Yes, you were stabbed and killed by Theo. I'm certain he's  _truly upset_ at hurting one of my girls now."

"I'm not your girl!" Danny snapped back as delicate fingers grappled her wrist and wrenched it behind her back, dislocating her shoulder instantly.

"You are whatever I say you are, Danielle Leigh Lawrence. Now I stopped you from killing your boy-toy there because you're going to need to sip from him from time to time rather than just drain him like the walking jock-flavored juice bag he is."

"Hey, you're the scary Dean lady!" Wilson replied, holding a hand over his still-bleeding neck. "What happened to Perry?"

"Oh, she's gone, my dear boy," Dean Morgan said as she released Danny's wrist, "but if you play your cards right, you'll be useful to us for a long time."

"You don't mean you're going to turn me into another vampire, do you?"

Lilita scoffed at that. "William taught me a valuable lesson. Never send _a boy_ in to do a woman's work."


End file.
